


With This Ring

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [63]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Contemplation, Drabble, Jewelry, M/M, Vulcan Hand Sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock contemplates the gift McCoy has given him.





	With This Ring

Spock contemplated the ring McCoy had placed upon his finger.

Most Vulcans eschewed hand jewellery due to the sensitivity of their hands. However, seeing the nervous look upon the doctor’s face, Spock had not hesitated to accept the offering.

The feeling was not uncomfortable exactly. He twisted the ring, thoughtfully noting the flare of sensation. It was more a continual awareness.

It reminded him of his previous bond with T’Pring. A background hum. A reassuring mindfulness of a connection to someone beyond himself.

“Is it bothering you?”

“No.” Spock’s look softened. “I treasure the evidence of our link.”

McCoy smiled.


End file.
